Cat
by RyuuKitsune
Summary: Naruto died in the Pein attack... supposedly. The truth is that she faked her own death to protect the child growing inside of her. The child of Uchiha Sasuke. Now the baby is growing up... as a mix of two very different, very strong personalities. This is going to be... fun. FemNaru Sasu/Naru
1. Disclaimer

So, this is the new version of _The Blood of Legends_, of those of you who are coming from there. If not, then this is just _Cat_. I know the story will be confusing at first, but please bear with me. Everything will be explained in flashbacks as the story progresses. By the way, every chapter - or almost every chapter - will begin with lyrics. Those do not belong to me.

Also, I'm just going to put this now so I don't have to do it in every chapter.

**Discaimer: Everything except any OC's belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Also, all song lyrics belong to their respective artists!**


	2. Chapter 1

So, I know this story won't make sense at first, because you don't really know what's going on, but it will be explained in flashbacks throughout the story, so just roll with it for now!

* * *

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love_  
_I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come_

_I have to go_  
_I have to go_  
_I have to go_  
_And leave you alone_  
_But always know_  
_Always know_  
_Always know that I love you so_  
_I love you so_

"Goodbye" by Avril Lavigne

* * *

"_Arigatou_¹, Kudo-san," Naruto said, bowing to the man who had just sold her a new house.

He inclined his head slightly. "It was my pleasure, Uzuchi-san," he replied as he stepped out the door. Once out on the steps he looked back. "And good luck to you and your child."

The blonde smiled at him and closed the door, but as it clicked shut her face fell. She looked down at the sleeping baby held protectively in her arms, swaddled in a white blanket. As she gazed at the tiny face a soft smile pulled at her lips once again, and she turned to take the child to its new room.

The young mother placed the baby in the white crib against the light blue wall of the nursery after removing the blanket from its body. Her little girl slept on, the month-old body stretched out on her back. Leaning down, her mother kissed her forehead, nose brushing against the short black hair that the child had been born with.

"_Oyasuminasai_², Reina-chan," she whispered. She then turned and went to the door, flicking off the light but leaving the door open. Quietly, the blonde padded to her own room. She shut the door behind her and sighed, sliding down the wooden portal and covering her face with her hands.

_-Flashback-_

_-Eight Months Ago-_

_Naruto staggered through the forest that surrounded the once great village of Konoha. It was now nothing but a giant crater thanks to Pein, the red haired man that had just killed almost the whole village and then brought all those he had killed back to the world of the living, losing his own life in the process. Konan, the blue haired woman who had been his right hand, had just taken his body, and immediately after the blonde began to make her way away from the ruined village._

_As she walked, she placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing gently. It had not yet begun to swell, but she knew it would soon. No one knew about her pregnancy, but she knew she would not be able to hide it for much longer. And once people knew about her baby, they were going to want to know whose it was, and once they knew, they were going to take it away. Either that or they would hate it just as they had her when she was young, and she desired neither fate for her child._

_So now she trekked through the forest, leaving to find a better life – a safer life – for her child. Everyone would believe she had died fighting Pein, and she would let them – no matter how much it hurt. Though letting her friends think she was dead would hurt, letting _him _think it was worse; however, her child was more important to her than anything else had ever been. She would do anything to protect it._

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Present Day-_

The morning after settling into her new home, Naruto was up at seven o'clock, picking up Reina and heading down to the daycare center she had managed to get a job at. It was really perfect for her – she had always loved kids. She made her way through the streets of the small town she had found residence in, finally making it to a large white house. She wrapped her knuckles on the door and stepped back, only having to wait a few moments for an elderly woman to swing it open.

"Ah, Uzuchi-san," the white-haired lady said, crinkling her eyes and making her crow's feet even more evident. "Come in." She stepped aside, letting the younger woman past.

"Is this your daughter?" she asked as she led Naruto to the sitting room.

The blonde nodded, gazing fondly at her baby girl.

"She's beautiful!" the woman complimented.

"Thank you. She looks like her father…" the young mother trailed off dreamily.

"Well, he must be quite the handsome man!"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes, he is."

She had not noticed that she had zoned out until the woman coughed to get her attention. She snapped her head up in surprise. The lady smiled at her sweetly. "Anyway, your job will to be…"

The lady – Watanabe-san, Naruto remembered – went on to explain Naruto's duties in the daycare center, and by the end of their conversation, Naruto knew she was going to get along well here.

* * *

1) Arigatou - thank you

2) Oyasuminasai - goodnight

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

So, here's the next chapter. By the way, if you read the original story and recognize the last scene in this chapter, it's because I took it from my original version. And, since they're my stories, I figure it's not plagiarism. Also, I was wondering if you guys want the next chapter to tell what's going on in Konoha, or maybe even with other characters not there. Leave a review and tell me. I read them all!

Another thing I thought it would be good to tell you is that the story should be picking up soon. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I had surgery a little while ago to have a cyst removed from my neck and I'm still recovering. And, lastly, I'm going to post this exact same thing at the end of the chapter for those people who won't read this part.

* * *

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"Clarity" by Zedd featuring Foxes

* * *

Naruto sat next to her five-year-old daughter as the little girl managed to play "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" on the baby grand piano in their neighbors' living room. The child hummed along softly, her small hands moving over the white and black keys with surprising ease. After playing the last note, she looked up at her mother and grinned proudly.

The blonde smiled back at her, giving her daughter a hug. "That was so good, Rei-chan! I am so proud of you!" And she really was. The girl had only been playing for three months, after all.

"Hey, Reina-chan, why don't you go get a glass of milk and a cookie from the kitchen?" another woman asked from behind the child, who nodded vigorously. She detached herself from her mother and went zooming off into the other room.

The two women watched her go. "That's a smart one, you've got there," the brunette lady told Naruto. She looked to be in her mid-forties, her face not quite possessing any very obvious wrinkles yet, but still showing her age.

The younger woman nodded and smiled slightly. "She gets that from her father," she said, her tone almost melancholy. "He was quite the prodigy."

"Really?" her companion raised one eyebrow. Her next words were spoken with caution. "I would think that your parents would have been proud you were with someone like him, even if you had his child at seventeen."

Yes, that was the story Naruto had told. As far as anyone here knew, she had gotten pregnant and was kicked out by her family as a result, which was how she had ended up in Hanabatake Village. A young mother was easily trusted, after all, so she had been welcomed into the village with little difficulty.

"My parents were very conservative," Naruto told the other woman. "No matter who Reina's father is, I was still pregnant out of wedlock."

Just then the little girl came running back into the room, carrying her chocolate-chip cookie and glass of milk. Her mother looked at her. "Rei-chan, when you finish that we need to go home. It's almost your bedtime, and you still need to take a bath!"

The little girl pouted. "But I wanted to play piano some more."

The blonde gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We can come over tomorrow," she told her.

This seemed to appease the little girl, as the next thing she did was smile and say a cheery, "Okay!" before taking a bite out of her cookie.

_-Flashback-_

_-Six and a Half Years Ago-_

_Naruto sighed softly as she laid down on the slanted roof of the hotel next to her companion. After a few moments of silence she reached out her hand so she could take a hold of his larger one. She turned her head towards him, gazing at him lovingly. The way the soft moonlight bounced off of his pale skin gave him an almost ethereal glow, contrasting beautifully with a black-as-pitch hair. He turned his head to her then, too, and the corners of his eyes crinkled almost imperceptibly. That was just about the closest he ever came to a smile._

_The teen rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow so that he could kiss the blonde. "I love you, dobe," he whispered to her after he finally pulled away._

_She smiled a little as she replied, "I love you too, teme."_

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Present Day-_

"Momma, tell me a story," requested a little girl form her spot on her futon.

"What about?" asked the blonde woman, sitting on the edge of her daughter's mat.

The little girl squinted her cerulean eyes, so like her mother's, as she thought of what she wanted to hear about.

"The time your team had that mission in Wave!" she decided.

"Okay, well... My team - "

"Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke!" the little one interrupted.

"Yes," her mother said. "Well, we had gone to the Hokage Tower to get a new mission, and, of course, being a genin team, we were given a D rank mission. I hated that, and threw a total fit, whining for a C rank. So the Hokage gave us one. It was just a simple escort mission for a man named Tazuna, a bridge builder from Wave."

She continued with the story, and had just gotten to the part where they were attacked by the Kiri assassins, when her daughter dozed off.

The woman smiled slightly and leaned over to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Rei-chan."

Then she stood and exited the room, flicking the light off as she left.

* * *

So, here's the next chapter. By the way, if you read the original story and recognize the last scene in this chapter, it's because I took it from my original version. And, since they're my stories, I figure it's not plagiarism. Also, I was wondering if you guys want the next chapter to tell what's going on in Konoha, or maybe even with other characters not there. Leave a review and tell me. I read them all!

Another thing I thought it would be good to tell you is that the story should be picking up soon. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I had surgery a little while ago to have a cyst removed from my neck and I'm still recovering.


	4. Chapter 3

_'Cause I lost it all  
__Dead and broken.  
__My back's against the wall.  
__Cut me open.  
__I'm just trying to breathe,  
__Just trying to figure it out  
__Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.  
__I said, "Then I lost it all."  
__And who can save me now?__  
_

"Lost It All" by Black Veil Brides

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a cold, ruthless man. He cared for no one and nothing. The only thing people knew of that he'd ever given a rat's ass about was revenge, and since he'd killed his brother, even that was gone. That was why people were shocked when he'd come striding through the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, head held high and giving everyone a condescending glare like he owned the fucking place. They were even more surprised when the Hokage had given him back his title as a ninja (forgetting the fact that he was on permanent probation and under constant surveillance).

At the moment he was some way away from Konoha. He stood on still water, looking up at the crashing waterfall before him, and the two giant stone figures facing each other on either side. This was a place he visited often… a place where he could reminisce on things that had passed – both the good and the bad. Here he had made one of the worst and one of the best decisions of his life. The worst had been to leave Konoha. The best had been to keep one Uzumaki Naruto alive. At the time of his decision to let the blonde girl live he had told himself it was merely on a whim – a way to defy his brother. However, he was no longer so foolish – he hadn't been since he was fifteen. There was only ever one time he had doubted his decision.

He was sixteen at the time, traveling with the other members of Taka.

_-Flashback-_

_-Five and a Half Years Ago-_

"_Oi, Sasuke! Did you hear the news?" the sharp-toothed boy asked him._

"_Hn," he replied simply. He didn't have time for the other's useless jabbering._

_Suigetsu blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Well… um… whatever that means, I'll tell you anyway! Pein attacked Konoha! _Destroyed _the entire village! Flattened it!" He came closer to the raven, who had begun to pay attention. "And not only that, but he killed that nine-tails jinchuuriki!"_

_Many emotions flitted across Sasuke's face at that moment. There was shock, fear, anger, denial, grief – but those weren't the most important, and the shark-boy didn't have a chance to see them, as the Uchiha had already stood and begun walking away from the camp._

_The most prominent expression had been one of great sadness. The expression of a man who had nothing left to live for – a man who didn't know what to do with himself, who had had everything taken away from him – a man who was broken beyond repair._

_And then, for the first time since he was a child, Uchiha Sasuke cried. He cried until he had run out of tears, until he had no energy left in him – he cried out as much of his sadness as he could. And, finally, all that remained was that sadness that would never leave him. By the time he had cried out all his tears, all that was left was the hollow shell of a man who had lost everything._

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Present Day-_

That was why Uchiha Sasuke was so cold, though no one knew it. No one knew of that one person he had cared for more than anything else – except one. That one person saw him now, looking at him with pearly, pupil-less eyes. Those eyes saw a lot of things then, just as they had five and a half years before inside Uzumaki Naruto. But what they had seen remained a secret. Yes – over these past years, Hyuuga Hinata had grown accustomed to keeping secrets.


	5. Chapter 4

Two days in a row! I'm on a roll here!

* * *

"Stupid kids," Watanabe-sensei muttered to himself as he worked to get spitballs out of his toupee in the teachers' lounge's bathroom. A little snot named Suzuki Daisuke had decided it would be funny to aim the little balls of saliva-covered paper straight for his head, covering his fake hair in the nine-year-old's germs.

As he pulled out another wet wad from the fibrous strands, there was a clanging outside the bathroom door. The teacher's head jerked up, and he glared at the door for a few seconds. When there were no more noises he went back to his task, but not a moment later there was another clang and some rustling. He cursed and set down his hair on the edge of the sink, going out the door to see what was causing the ruckus.

Before the door could shut completely, a small figure slipped in through the crack, right behind the oblivious man. The girl, for that was what the figure was, strode over to the sink and snatched up the toupee, smiling proudly to herself. She then went back to the door and crouched beside it, waiting. It was another minute before the teacher came back in. As he walked past her the girl stood again, slipped out the door before it closed, rushed across the deserted teacher's lounge, and out into the hallway. Once again she pressed her back against the wall, and in the next second the irate teacher came flying out, almost smashing her with the door, and storming down the hall to his classroom. The nine-year-old turned and fled in the opposite direction, rushing out of one of the school's side-entrances and running down the wall till she got to the open window of the classroom she was supposed to be in.

As she approached it she dropped the toupee into the bushes lining the wall and jumped up, propelling herself with chakra and sliding over the window ledge and back into the school building. She crawled on her hands and knees along the back wall of the classroom to her seat, slipping in quietly behind her friend Daisuke just as Watanabe-sensei barged in.

The brown-haired boy leaned back. "Nice!" he whispered.

She smirked, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "Why, thank you."

The boy snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. By that point the entire class had erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Uzuchi Reina-san!" Watanabe-sensei roared, pointing his index finger at the girl, who calmly looked up at him with a bored expression.

"Hai, sensei?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You!" he shook his finger, stepping closer to her. "_You_ did this!"

She studied her teacher's red face lazily, making a disgusted expression when she got to his beard, in which you could see strings of spittle. Finally, her gaze wandered back up to meet his eyes. "What did I do, sensei?"

As the man opened his mouth to shout at her there was an eruption of laughter from the side of the classroom where the windows were. "Hey, Watanabe-sensei, isn't that your hair?" a student called from the crowd that was gathering by the window.

Reina's eyes slid to the glass panes, and a smirk touched her lips. There, prancing along the window ledge, was a black cat, the teacher's toupee in its mouth. Watanabe-sensei looked like he was about ready to have a heart attack as he dashed over to the window and threw it open, snatching for the cat, which jumped away.

The class was roaring with laughter, only serving to make the teacher's face turn from red to purple in his anger. "QUIET!" he shouted over the din, and a moment later the room was silent… until they heard the next classroom's laughter. A moment later the door opened.

"Sensei! I think you lost something!" an older student from the next room called, laughing, and left, his friends giggling behind him.

-Later-

Reina dropped her backpack on the floor and plopped down on her bed. She sighed and covered her eyes with her arm.

_Meow, meow, scratch, scratch_, she heard from her window. Groaning, she sat up and opened the hatch, allowing the black cat outside to jump in.

She rubbed the little beast behind its ears, making it purr. "You did so well today, Koi-chan! Yes you did! Yes you did!" The girl gave the cat a kiss on the crown of its head and picked it up before standing. She placed the cat on the floor and opened her backpack, pulling out everything she would need to do her homework. Then the girl sat down at her desk in the corner of her room and began working, while Koi-chan curled up on her bed to take a nap.

It was just past five o'clock by the time the girl heard someone enter the house.

"Reina!" the voice called. "Come help me with dinner!"

The girl stood up from her seat and went to the kitchen where her mother was pulling out items of food from the fridge. The woman turned when she heard her daughter and smiled.

"How was your day, Kitty Cat?" the woman asked, giving her daughter a hug.

"Good," she replied with a shrug, but a smirk tugged at her lips. She quickly turned toward the counter and stepped over to it. "What are we making?"

When there was no answer, she turned back to her mother, who had one hand supporting herself on the counter and the other on her hip while she gave her daughter a disbelieving look.

"'Good'? Is that it?" she raised her eyebrows. "And why does that make me suspicious, Reina?" She cocked her head to the side.

The blue-eyed girl shrugged. "I don't know. Why does that make you suspicious, Naruto?" She raised her eyebrows as well.

The older woman snorted. "Sassing me will not make the issue go away young lady. We are having a talk after dinner. Now, what do you want?"

"Hmm… katsu-don," the girl decided.

"Alright, then," Naruto nodded. "You go start the rice, and I'll do the rest."

Reina nodded, turning to go get a pot to cook the rice in. She was starving!

* * *

If you don't know what spitballs are, they are made my taking a small piece of paper, rolling it into a ball that you put in your mouth to moisten it thoroughly, and then blow out of the barrel of a pen at your target.


	6. Help Notice

Before I continue with this story, I need some feedback. So, if you would, could you please write a review for this chapter telling me what you think of the story so far, and what you would like to happen. BE AS DETAILED AS YOU THINK IS NECESSARY! I know where I want this story to end up and some of the things I want to do along the way, but I'm missing parts. Tell me about what you would like to see the characters do, specific scenes, something you would like in the plot, etc. I am more focused on Naruto and Sasuke than Reina, as I already know what I want to do with her, but you can still put something in about her. I really hope I'm not asking for too much, and thank you for reading the story thus far!

Thanks,  
RK


	7. Addressing Issues

Sorry! I really hate it when authors do this, but I feel it is very necessary!

I have gotten a review from the guest r13, and it mentions some things that I think need to be addressed.

Firstly, it was mentioned that my story seems slow. Right now, it is. You see, this is the third time I have posted this story, and I feel like before I really rushed into everything. I really set them up to be about Naruto and Sasuke, which is kind of ridiculous. I initially wrote this story around the idea that Reina exists, and my intentions have always been that she is the most prominent character in this story. Right now I am trying to set up a good background for her, which I did not do previously. For that reason, the next couple of chapters will probably still be about her as a kid.

Second, the review asks how Naruto and Sasuke are going to meet... I'm still working on that, not that I would tell you anyway. But I will tell you that it may not happen for a while, as I think I am going to focus more on getting Reina's part of the plot rolling.

Third, I really need to clarify this whole thing with Hinata. She does not know that Naruto is alive, she just knows that she was pregnant. There are a couple ways I am thinking of using this, but you'll just have to wait and see what they are!

Again, I'm sorry about this, but I hope it cleared things up for you guys! Until next time (which will hopefully be in the next four or five days).


End file.
